The invention relates to a hand-guided working tool, in particular, a cut-off machine or the like, that comprises an internal combustion engine that has a crankshaft that drives a fan wheel. The working tool further comprises a device for cleaning the combustion air for the internal combustion engine. The device comprises a dirt chamber. A vacuum channel extends away from the dirt chamber and opens in the area of the fan wheel. A section of the vacuum channel is formed in a vacuum hose.
U.S. 2004/0094114 A1 discloses a cut-off machine provided with several cyclone pipes for cleaning the combustion air. The cyclone pipes separate particles from the combustion air which particles are sucked away by a vacuum hose that opens at a fan wheel.
The mounting space available in hand-guided working tools, in particular, cut-off machines, is minimal. The vacuum hose opens between fan wheel and crankcase. This area must be accessible also for screwing the cylinder onto the crankcase.
The invention has the object to provide a hand-guided working tool of the aforementioned kind that has a compact size.